Protection of cargo during shipment has always been a concern for the manufacturer of goods, the intended recipient of goods, and the shipper of said goods. Damage caused to cargo typically results in reduced worth for the product and, in the case of significant damage, total financial loss is possible. The manufacturer desires that its product reach its distributor or customer in the safest and cheapest way possible. Efficient, safe, and cheap shipping keeps the consumer price lower because the manufacturer is able to pass the lower shipping cost along to its customer. Damage to cargo typically arises from movement or shifting of the cargo during transit. Herein, shipment is typically by locomotive freight car (“boxcar”) or, alternatively, by truck, airplane, marine vessels, and equivalents.
To keep cargo from shifting during transit (i.e., to secure the cargo), the accepted industry practice is to use wood blocking and bracing systems, semi-permanently affixing the blocking and bracing to at least the floor of the shipping vessel. This may cause damage to the structure of the shipping vessel and is a high-cost solution.
An alternative securement solution is to utilize securement mats underneath the cargo, in particular, rubber mats such as those manufactured by ECORE International of Lancaster, Pa., such as the TransMat™. The TransMat is designed to protect and cushion all types of cargo such as, but not limited to chemicals, beverages, roll paper, case and canned goods, which are susceptible to damage during transit. These rubber mats provide good stability, are low-cost, and reusable.
However, while these types of mats provide a high coefficient of friction between the mat and the cargo load and between the mat and the floor or lower surface of the shipping vessel, the cargo, when sufficiently jostled, can still move (i.e., shift within the shipping vessel). This movement can cause damage to both the cargo and the shipping vessel. Boxcar door and/or doorway damage has been one form of damage while using the less expensive rubber mat securement solution. But boxcar door/doorway damage is by no means the only type of damage that may occur.
One measure to protect the shipping vessel structures, is by securing the securement mat edge closest to the door/doorway with a piece of material (e.g., wood) as a doorway stop protection. However, a need exists for an improved securement mat that provides superior movement protection, but does not require extra labor steps to secure the mat.